Millendium Improvement Ideas
What follows is a collection of ideas for adding play-style diversity to the Sii. By turning a purely aesthetic element of the guild into real sub-factions, Millendiums could become more than 'content filler'. Enacting these, or similiar changes would allow the varied members of the Sii a real opportunity to express their own interpretation of the guild Note 1: The Stat boosts to the sub-factions would be applied after form specific stat-boosts. Method functions by taking a flat boost of +5 and adding +1 for each additional Control Level. (IE at CL 10 you would have 5+ 10 = 15 total) Note 2: All of this is designed to improve the guild by adding game play depth. I am open to any suggestion or improvement of any of the ideas below. Note 3: My thoughts are that, Millendium should be something the Sii use as a way to vary play style or assist others in the guild.The way form choice works is a great example of how Millendium choice could as well. Pick a Millendium at CL 4, and have the option to choose a different one once every reboot. Ambassadors of Dola-mar This millendium is focused on interaction between the guilds of 3s. Suitably the powers of this millendium are best put to use when fighting a common foe. * 5+(Clvl) Boost to Charisma * Of One Mind(passive) When in party, boost stats of all members of party by a percentage of the Sii's highest base stat. (10% based on CL) Example: Sii with a highest base stat of 100 Wisdom joins a party, party members all gain 10 Wisdom for the duration of the party * Distraction(active) Causes the mob to lose focus temporarily when attacking an ally of the Sii. If the Sii is not in the party of the ally- the monster will turn its focus on the Sii instead. * Shared Mentality(active) A skilled Ambassador can use fortitude to heal a ally's mind, letting them cast spells for longer than they ever could without the Sii's assistance. (does not work on fellow Sii) Breeders of Charon As those entrusted with teaching new members of the Sii, they have abilities which enhance their power to sustain themselves and others while in the field. * 5+(Clvl) Boost to Constitution * Overlap(passive) Because of time Breeders spend sharing minds with those around them, they gain extra insight into how other creatures minds work. This dramatically improves their ability to tap into their enemies mental resources as they envelop them. Breeders will find their mind and fortitude greatly restored when enveloping the living who stand before them. * Connection(active) When linking another Sii, a member of the Charon will gain greatly enhanced fortitude regeneration through the sharing of Control. * Hive Mind(active) Through care and focus, the Breeders of Charon are able to grow stronger, smarter brood that require far less control. These broods are able to mimic the damage type of the Sii's host, if so desired. Tenders of Sparin This millendium is responsible for strengthening their allies by gather equipment and weapons from fallen foes. To aid in this venture, they are granted greatly increased capacity to transport such gear and identify it more accurately. * 5+(Clvl) Boost to Strength * Revelation(passive) Speed and effectiveness of Reveal and Investigate powers are greatly increased and both provide additional information. Reveal now shows an image of the room the item came from and the item's single highest AC if it is a type of armor. Investigate shows the name of the monster who once wielded the weapon- and its greatest weakness. * Strength of Mind(active) A member of the Sparin may choose to ignore the weight of one item in their inventory (per boot) by sacrificing a part of their mind for the gain of others. This can be used cleverly to greatly lighten a heavy load.(-5 Int for duration of boot if used) * Shape(active) Using techniques discovered through analysis of the local biology, the Tenders or Sparin have discovered methods of reshaping dead tissue into useful forms. By growing a weakened brood inside a dead body, they may force the body to regrow into a shape more suited for carrying the Tender's acquired loot. Using the Shaped creature to contribute to the guild's vault will gradually unlock additional levels of carrying capacity (per-boot). Repositors of T’laa The Repositors are among the few who are called to a higher purpose: seeking out new lands and enemies to add to the knowledge of the Sii. * 5+(Clvl) Boost to Intelligence * Sight(passive) Because of the sharpness of a Respositor's focus, they can Psipulse with greater clarity and see through darkness that would blind others. This allows them to explore areas no other Sii would dare. * Crouch(active) Often when exploring dangerous areas, a member of the Sii will find themselves hunted by monsters beyond their ability to fight. Members of the T'laa are taught a secret method for avoiding confrontation by hiding their mind and body from the enemy. The clever Sii will quickly realize how to use this ability to escape almost any foe. (Hides Sii from hunting enemies by crouching down and not moving. Cost sps to maintain) * Collective Memories(active) A Repositor must remain vigilant to guard against unknown foes. With a great deal of practice, they may divide their mind more than once, allowing up to three psionic ghost(s) at a time. Developing this skill to its fullest degree requires the Sii to explore a large number of rooms for the sake of the Guild's knowledge. Soldiers of Memory A Soldier is responsible for defending his fellow Sii and proving to the realm the might and power of the guild. The abilities this millendium grants are to further this goal by helping to avenge fallen comrades, deal with dangerous new enemies, and execute those who have crossed the line. * 5+(Clvl) Boost to Dexterity * Rage(passive) Soldiers of Memory are called thus because of their ability to keep the memories of dead stored within. If a soldier encounters a being that has killed a fellow Sii at any time in the past, the Solider will gain an unstoppable bloodrush against the foe until it is dead. * Implant(active) Soldiers carry small, but terrible creatures that are grown from the bodies of the dead. These little monsters are implanted into enemies so that they may worm their way under the skin and slowly eat them from the inside out. The type of damage these monsters do is poison, or acid, or radiation. (The damage can be selected by killing a foe that does the type you want. The stronger the mob slain, the stronger the damage.) * ''Gate Keeper(active) A Soldier is trained to be the bulwark of the Sii. They stand between the peaceful- and those who would defy that peace. When fighting a monstrous foe, Soldier's may ignore the limitations of the mind- past the point of sanity itself. This ability comes with a much greater risk however, as the breaking point causes a mental explosion that can damage any ally in the area. (Overload goes to 120%- 180% based on CL -but causes 500-800 mind damage to any allies including broods/summons in the area if it breaks.) '''G'ilde' * 10+(Clvl) Boost to Wisdom * I am not entirely sure what this millendium is about as it is not mentioned in the guild help files. * ??? * ?????